Entre Haine et Amour
by Kaoru Kagamine
Summary: 2008, Ciel est chef d'entreprise et un employé particulièrement doué du nom de Sebastian s'occupe de lui. Ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre des sentiments inexplicables : ils se vouent une haine sans borne et pourtant, ils restent ensembles. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Bon, ma première fic sur ce site. ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vu que je suis trop nulle ! x'DD Bien, passons...

Titre (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu... xD) : Entre Haine et Amour

Genre : Humour (et blague à deux balles ! =D)/Romance (Yaoi !)

Personnages : Ceux de Kuroshitsuji (dans une fic sur Kuroshitsuji, il faut le faire quand même ! 0.0)

Et j'ai le malheur de vous dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... (pourtant, qu'est ce que j'aimerai ! x'DD)

Voilà voilà 

!

Entre Haine et Amour

Prologue (ou plantage du décord, comme vous voulez... xDD)

Sebastian terminait d'empiler des papiers quand une voix retentit soudainement à travers toute la pièce, et même à travers tout l'étage.

-Sebastiaaaaaan !!!! La patron vous appelle !!!

C'était Finian, un employé d'une grande entreprise de jouets à Londres, dirigée par un gam... Un enfant âgé d'à peine 12 ans.

-Encore ce morveux lâcha Sebastian pour lui même. Bien, j'y vais tout de suite. répondit-il en adressant un sourire forcé à son interlocuteur.

L'homme en noir se précipita dans les couloirs, l'air furieux. Il était dans une colère noire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi devait-il être la seule personne compétente sur toute une entreprise ? Un entreprise de renommée qui plus est ! 

Sebastian était tellement furieux qu'il ne regardait même pas où il allait et se prit les pieds dans un balai qu'une domestique avait malencontreusement laissé dans le passage. Le jeune homme s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir.

-Raaaaaaaah ! J'en ai marre !! Maudit soit ce gamin ! Meurs Ciel Phantomhive !!!

-Je suis heureux de voir à quel point tu m'aimes Sebastian constata une voix dans le couloir.

-Ciel... grogna Sebastian

-En personne répondit le concerné d'une voix amusée.

Sebastian sourit d'un air forcé à son interlocuteur, ou plutôt, son patron qui, rappelons-le, est un gamin ! (mais oui je l'aime le petit Ciel !)

-Bien, Finian m'a dit que vous m'aviez appelé. Quel est le problème ? demanda Sebastian en prenant un air professionnel.

-Hum... Ha oui ! Peux-tu me faire du thé ? demanda Ciel sur un ton des plus sérieux, comme si ce service se révélait d'une importance capitale.

-Vous pourriez le faire vous-même. C'est simple, je vous explique : il faut insérer une pièce d'une valeur de 50 centimes et appuyez sur le bouton correspondant. Est-ce que se sera à votre portée ? expliqua Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique.

-Très drôle, mais tu n'as pas bien compris. Je veux un thé fait MAIN ! Bien, je te laisse lança l'enfant d'une voix rieuse.

Le jeune homme parti dans la cuisine en quatrième vitesse vers la cuisine, renversant au passage la femme de ménage qui laissa tomber son sceau d'eau et toute l'eau se répandit dans tout le couloir.

-Meirin... Combien de fois je vous ai dit de faire attention ?!! Tout à l'heure le balai et maintenant le sceau d'eau ! Vous vous voulez ma peau ?!! s'écria Sebastian, hors de lui.

-Whaaa !! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa ladite Meirin, bien que le jeune homme ne put l'entendre car il était déjà bien loin.

Sebastian s'empressa de répondre aux ordres de son patron sous peine de voir sa promotion lui passer sous le nez. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule raison qui poussait Sebastian à sauver Ciel à chaque fois qu'il était en danger : sa paie mensuelle. Et puis, si Ciel venait à mourir, le jeune homme se retrouverait au chômage. Bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à retrouver du travail, mais une raison inexplicable le retenait près de son patron. Pourtant, Ciel n'était qu'un gamin égoïste, exigeant et j'en passe ! Cependant, Sebastian restait à ses côtés, alors qu'il aurait facilement trouvé du travail ailleurs, mais pour ne pas contredire l'auteur qui ne sait même pas écrire une histoire compréhensible et qui tient debout, il dut rester près de Ciel.

                 ————————————————————————                     

Toc toc toc

-Entrez.

-Le thé est prêt, annonça Sebastian en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pose-le sur la table s'il te plaît, répondit calmement l'enfant. Ha... Sinon... Ce soir, commença l'enfant d'une voix mal assurée. Hum... En fait, Elizabeth... continua Ciel d'un air terrifié.

-Ho ! J'ai compris, s'exclama Sebastian, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Vous avez invité votre petite amie à dîner et vous avez peur de ne pas être...

-La ferme ! le coupa Ciel. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne. Donc, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais met-la à la porte, je t'en supplie.

-Ho. Et je lui dis quoi ? demanda Sebastian qui faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

-Ce que tu veux, rétorqua Ciel agacé.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je lui dirai que vous n'avez pas envie de la recevoir car vous la considérer comme une cruche sans importance qui vous met des bâtons dans les roues. (1) dit Sebastian en se retenant de rire du mieux qu'il put.

-Tu veux ma peau, répondit Ciel agacé car Sebastian avait touché juste. 

En effet, le jeune patron détestait Elizabeth qui était censée être sa fiancé. On ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis avant et c'est bien pour cela que Ciel la détestait. Ou du moins, il se forçait, il se persuadait qu'il la détestait de toutes ses forces, bien qu'au fond, il s'en fichait d'elle, tout simplement. Puis, après quelque minutes de silence, Ciel reprit la parole visiblement gêné :

-Avant que tu ne partes... C'est toi qui nos ramène ce soir à la maison. Meirin, Finia et Bard ne seront pas là.

-Donc nous serons seuls, conclut Sebastian avec un sourire amusé.

-Non, Tanaka sera là, le corrigea Ciel sentant le rouge lui monter aux oreilles sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce Sebastian commençaità lui taper sur les nerfs !

Mais reprenons l'histoire :

En fait, Ciel était orphelin et vivait sous la responsabilité du dit Tanaka. Mais celui-ci se faisait vieux et se voyait désormais incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Il engagea donc Sebastian pour son talent et en échange, il voyait sa paie mensuelle doublée et tous ses frais étaient pris en charge par la famille Phantomhive. Que du bénéfice me diriez-vous ! Certes, mais en contrepartie, Sebastian devait en plus supporter son patron en dehors ses heures de travail, autrement dit, pendant ses chères heures de repos.

Finalement, les heures défilèrent et tous purent rentrer chez eux et prendre un repos bien mérité, sauf pour la bande des trois énergumènes : Meirin, Finian et Bard qui s'était promenée toute la journée ou presque. La seule raison de leur présence au sein de l'entreprise c'était que Ciel les avait pris en pitié (2). Oui, le patron les aimait bien et heureusement pour eux car sinon ils auraient déjà été virés ! Mais Ciel expliquait qu'il redonnait le sourire à l'entreprise, qu'ils l'illuminaient de leur seule présence et motivaient ainsi les employés. Discours auquel le employés restaient septique.

Ciel et Sebastian rentrèrent (ensemble donc !) et aucun ne prit la parole durant tout le retour.

———————————————————————————————————————

"Une cruche [...] les roues" (1) : Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, j'adore Elizabeth ! xD (je sais, ça se voit pas ! xDD) Je la trouve trop marrante, surtout avec Ciel qui s'évertue à l'envoyer balader alors qu'en fait il tient à elle. xD Mais je m'égare là...

Ciel les avait pris en pitié (2) : Et entre nous, il y a de quoi ! xD Haha ! Plus incompétent, on meurt ! Mais ils sont tellement marrants ! x'DD

Voilà, j'espère que ce (long et ennuyant) chapitre vous a plut ! ^^ J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience pour savoir si il a des choses qui ne vont pas...

Ciel : Rêves pas trop... T'es nulle, c'est comme ça et on peut rien y faire. N'espère pas t'améliorer !

Moi : Ho ça va hein ! Continue comme ça et je t'envoie voir les espèces de bonnes soeurs au soi-disant coeur pur !

Ciel (horrifié) : Haaa ! Quelle horreur ! Tout mais pas ça ! T.T

Moi : Huhu. Alooooooors ?

Et le petit Ciel capitula devant l'incroyable pouvoir de l'auteur ! xD

Bien voilà ! A la prochaine j'espère ! ^.^


	2. La crise d'angoisse

Voilà la suite ! =D Je teins à vous remercier pour les reviews et m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai remarqué en me relisant. xD J'espère que pour ce chapitre, l'ordinateur n'a pas fait des siennes... ==' (je vais pas m'embarquer dans ce sujet car sinon, on a pas fini... xDD). Bien, les réponses maintenant. =)

Katy2a : Haha ! Au moins, il était pas prit le pseudo ! xD Sebastian qui déteste Ciel... C'est vrai, c'est surprenant, lui qui montre rarement des sentiments envers Ciel... =P

lafolleNeko-girlz : Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ Sebastian/Ciel est l'un de mes couples péféré ! =3 (fan de Yaoi powaaaa ! =p) J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^

Jolly-Roger-77 : Voilà la suite ! Sérieusement, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. ^^ Et donc tu passes des examens ? Lesquels ? =D En tout cas, je vais essayer de creuser comme tu l'as dit... xD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : La crise d'angoisse

Sebastian arrêta la voiture et en descendit avan de venir ouvrir la portière de Ciel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le plus vieux retint un soupir d'exaspération puis une lueur amusée vint animer le regard de l'homme qui prit la parole :

-Hé bien, vous vous décidez à descendre ou dois-je vous ramener à l'intérieur en vous portant comme une princesse ?

A cette remarque, l'enfant: tiqua et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il finit par descendre sans prendre la peine de répondre ni même d'adresser un regard à son aîné qui n'en parut que plus amusé. Ciel commença à marmonner quelques mots incomprehensibles et marcha en direction d'une maison à peine visible à cause de la nuit tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. On ne voyait que quelques faibles lueurs indiquant que quelqu'un avait du allumer les lumières à l'intérieur. A part ça, c'était le noir complet et l'ambiance qui régnait autour de la maison était un peu effrayante et glaciale, bien qu'en plein jour, la demeure était splendide et rayonnait sous le soleil.

Sebastian, après avoir refermé la voiture, rejoignit le plus jeune en vitesse et introduit les clefs dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent à l'intérieur et se déchaussèrent avant de rejoindre le salon.

Le salon était une grande pièce composé d'un long canapé blanc et plusieurs petits fauteuils de cuir y avait aussi une table basse en verre où y trainait plusieurs lettres et journeaux. Plusieurs tableaux représentant la mer ou des collines recouvraient les murs jaunes pâles. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée rajoutait une ambiance cheleureuse à cette pièce.

En entrant, les deux jeunes gens sentirent une agéable chaleur envahir leur corps. Chacun se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteil, l'un en face de l'autre. Sebastian jeta un regard au feu qui dansait dans la cheminée et ferma les yeux un instant en souriant. Quoi de plus agréable qu'un bon feu quand on est en plein hiver après une dure journée de travail ? De plus, Ciel aussi semblaitde cet avis. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, dans le silence, quand Sebastian demanda :

-Vous avez faim ?

-Hum... Pas vraiment... répondit Ciel.

-Alors, ce n'est pas la peine que j'aille faire le repas tout de suite.

-Non, ce n'est as la peine, approuva le plus jeune. Mais... Et Tanaka, se souvint-il.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu... Il doit dormir, expliqua l'homme.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là pour le moment, chacun regardant les flammes dansantes, fasciné. Puis Ciel se mit à bâiller, signe qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Sebastian se leva et proposa au plus jeune d'aller se coucher, s'excusant du fait qu'il n'avait pas préparé le dîner. L'enfant déclara que de toute façon, il n'ava pas faim et se leva à son tour. Malheureusement, étant trop fatigué pour tenir sur ses jambes et l'aîné dû porter Ciel jusqu'à sa chambre, malgré le fait que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Après avoir amené l'enfant dans sa chambre, Sebastian en sortit et décida d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Dans son lit, Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Le sommeil ne lui venant pas, l'homme décida de faire un petit tour et d'aller boire un verre d'eau. En passant devant la chambre de Ciel, il entendit des cris qui le firent sursauter. Il s'arrêta et posa sa tête contre la porte pour écouter. Et là, Sebastian comprit l'origine de ces cris, Ciel faisait une crise d'angoisse. En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. L'homme entra dans la chambre de l'enfant sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il s'assit près de Ciel et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Ciel cria de plus belle et Sebastian dû le réveiller. L'enfant finit par se réveiller, dans les bras de son aîné. Il rougit et se mit à pleurer. Gêné, Sebastian ressera un peu l'étreinte et sourit chaleureusement à Ciel, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. L'enfant regarda le plus vieux. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de cette manière avec lui... En fait, non, la deuxième, la première étant quand Sebastian avait décidé de s'ocuper de Ciel. Il lui avait fait un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant, si différent de ses sourires moqueurs que Ciel avait l'habitude de voir. Sebastian, voyant l'état duvplus jeune décida de lui murmurer un petit "Vous allez bie ?" au creux de l'oreille. Ses paroles étaient si douces contrairement aux remarques froides qu'ils s'envoyaient habituellement. Ciel décida finalement de répondre à Sebastian en lui addressant un sourire triste.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien... Je commence à avoi l'habitude maintenant.

Sebastian resta sans voix. Quoi ? Il avait l'habitude ? Cela voulait dire que chaque soir il avait ces crises d'angoisse ? Et lui ne s'en était même pas aperçu ? La gorge de l'homme se serra et il fit glisser sa main gauche sur la tête du plus jeune et lui caressa les cheveux en s'excusant. Ciel enfuoit sa tête dans le cou de son aîné et enlaça Sebastian à son tour. L'homme sentit quelque chose de mouiller glisser le long de son cou. Des larmes. Ciel pleurait, et il pleurait devant lui. Cela lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec l'enfant. Il semblait totalement perdu et à ce moment-là, Sebastian pensa qu'ils étaient pareils. Et il décida alors de réconforter Ciel, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, il se sentait mal lorsque Ciel pleurait et il essayait toujours de le réconforter quoiqu'il arrive.

-Aller... Ca va aller... Vous n'êtes plus seul maintenant. Je vais rester avec vous. Pour toujours, promit Sebastian.

-Me... Mer... ci, tenta d'articuler le plus jeune entre deux sanglots.

Ciel se recoucha aux côtés de son aîné qui jugeat préféable de rester près de lui le temps qu'il se rendorme. Malheureusement, Sebastian était vraiment trop fatigué et il s'endormit à son tour, près de Ciel sans avoir eu le temps de retourner dans son propre lit. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel se réveilla et s'étira en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il rougit en se remémorant l'étreinte douce et chaude de Sebastian. C'était si agréable, mais l'enfant savaitque c'était inutile de se faire des idées car Sebastian ne recommencerait pas de si tôt. Encore plongé dans ses pensées, son coude heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt, _quelqu'un._ Il se retourna et put voir son aîné confortablemet installé en train de dormir. Ciel rougit encore plus. Mais que faisait Sebastian dans SON lit ? Il se souvenait clairement du moment où le plus vieux l'avat enlacé, mais que c'était il passé pour que Sebastian y soit resté ? Il n'avait aucunes bonnes raisons d'être resté dans cette pièce. A moins que... Non, Ciel se faisait des idées. Il s'en serait souvenu. Mais voulant à tout prit une réponse, Ciel réveilla son employé endormit près de lui.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans MON lit ?!!

Sebastian n'étant pas bien réveilla dévisagea Ciel et essaya de comprendre les paroles du plus jeune. Au passage, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans le même lit que son patron. Il mit du temps avant de comprendre que c'était justement la question que posait Ciel. Sebastian tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien put se passer pendant la nuit. Finalement, il retrouva la mémoire et se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. L'homme garda le silence un instant pour réfléchirà ce qu'il allait dire, tous ses souvenirs encore un peu embrouillé. Après avoir trouvé ses mots, il déclara :

-Je crois bien que je me suis endormit ici.

-Ca j'avais remarqué, le railla Ciel. Mais encore ?

-Hé bien... Après votre réveil... Hum... Après vous avoir réconforté... Enfin, vous voyez ? commençait à expliquer Sebastian vraiment très gêné. J'ai attendu que vous vous endormiez et j'ai finir par m'endormir moi aussi sans avoir eu le temps de retourner dans ma chambre, termina l'aîné un peu plus assuré.

-Ha... se contenta de répondre le plus jeune n'ayant pas pensé à cette option. Bon maintenant, tu peux partir... ordonna-t-il un peu gêné.

Sebastian obtempéra. Désormais, ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Commme si ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Comme ils ont toujours fait. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations en repensant aux événements de la nuit. Mais qu'est qui leur avait prit ? Ils avaient perdu la tête ? Sûrement ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça autrement. Sebastian était le plus mal des deux. Ciel, lui, pensait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que tout était à cause du plus vieux. Pöurtant, c'était bien lui qui avait répondu à l'étreinte de Sebastian. Non, il ne devait pas y penser, il ne devait _plus_ y penser car après tout il n'y était pour rien LUI ! Ciel fulminait alors que Sebastian se posait des questions. Non, l'homme n'était pas en colère, il réfléchissait. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? La seule réponse qu'il trouva lui paraissait impossible et il l'écarta vite fait. Non, il ne pouvait pas... _Aimer_ Ciel. C'était tout simplement impossible, impensable. Sebastian décida lui aussi d'oublier tous ces événements pour le moins troublant et le mieux dans ces caslà, c'est de faire autre chose pour passer le temps. Il se mit donc en tête de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose de bon, de difficile à préparer. Comme ça, il oublirait facilement... Pour le moment en tout cas. De son côté, Ciel s'habillait et ouvrit un livre, le temps que Sebastan lui prépare son petit-déjeuner.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent pour le repas avec un mot sur la table expliquant que Tanaka était partit tôt pour rejoindre sa petite nièce et qu'il irait chercher Meirin, Finian et Bard qui étaient passés voir des amis. Ce fut donc en tête à tête que Ciel et Sebastian mangèrent leur repas. Aucun des deux n'avaient levé les yeux de leur assiette ou prononcé un seul mot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Halala, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal, je dois l'avouer. =) J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite ! =D


End file.
